What Now?
by PotterNerd1107
Summary: Harry returns for his 7th year at Hogwarts with very strange new teachers. He deals with unusual dreams as his friends all slowly leave him, one way or another. Voldemort has been defeated; so one must ask, What Now?
1. Prologue

**  
It has been a month since the defeat of Voldemort. The entire wizarding community has been celebrating day and night. There have been too many parties to count. In muggle and wizarding communities a like, confetti has been covering the streets. Everyone was restless...Everything was just so much better and brighter, for both muggles and wizards. Everyone...except for many who were at the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting.**

Most of these people have been resting. Many were still at St. Mungos; others were enjoying their safe lives. Everyone was mourning their losses; there were too many funerals to count. Most of the battle's survivors were being questioned, no matter how small of a part they had in the battle.

Hogwarts was being reconstructed. This was taking a very long time, even with magic. Whether or not it would be able to open in the fall was unknown at this point, a lot of work still needed to be done. Even if Hogwarts was able to re-open in the fall, it might not. It was Minerva McGonagall's decision…she was the new headmistress. Even if the school did reopen, most students would be far behind on all of the information they need to learn for their classes.

Hermione went to Australia and brought her parents back to England shortly after the battle. She was now staying with them at their house. Hermione has cut herself off from everyone, and everything, in the wizarding world. She has been ignoring all owls sent to her and she has not been reading any school books. She is not ready to face what has happened. So many people she cared about were dead…many more were injured. She also wanted to spend more time with her parents; she almost lost them forever.

The Weasleys were in St. Mungos everyday visiting Ron. He has been in a terrible condition; his status changing everyday. To make it worse, nobody knew what happened to him. He was only awake for an hour or two a day. He barely ate anything. Everyone was extremely worried about Ron.

Harry has been staying at the burrow since the war. Like usual, he was staying in Ron's room. This was extremely hard on him, considering Ron's current condition. Harry also blamed himself for everything: Hermione cutting herself off from the wizarding world, Everyone's death, and Ron's injury. He spent most of his time at the burrow, avoiding attention from everyone.

Harry had been doing everything to keep himself busy. If he had time to think, he would go crazy. He might be happy that Voldemort is gone, but too many people were lost in the process. There was not a single person in the wizarding world that was not effected be the war. He thought that he could have stopped all of these deaths, if only he had killed Voldemort earlier. He felt this made it his fault they were dead. He refused to listen when anyone told him it's not his fault that they died.

There was another reason he did not want to think, he would become very nervous.

What if she did not love him?  
What if she was mad at him for abandoning her?

Harry avoided Ginny at all cost, only being in the same room as her doing meals. Ginny avoided harry in return, making him believe the worst. Everyone, even Ron, was trying to force them to talk, but it never worked.

For all of those who fought at the final battle, life was not going smoothly.


	2. Chapter 1

"There are three rules for writing the novel. Unfortunately, no one knows what they are."

W. Somerset Maugham

:)

* * *

Harry woke up to a loud knocking at the door.

"Yeah?" He answered as he groggily sat up.

"Harry," said the knocker, sticking her head I the door, "Mom wants you to come down now."

"Okay, I will be down in a few minutes, Ginny" They stared at each other for a few moments before Ginny left the room.

* * * * *

As Harry walked down the stairs of the burrow, he saw Ginny eating a full breakfast and Mrs. Weasley scrambling trying to find something.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" He asked

"Oh, Harry dear," She began, stopping her search for a moment. "I have to do a few things today. I will be gone for a few hours. Could you please de-knome the garden for me? After you eat, of course"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley."

"hank you, dear. When I get back, we'll visit Ron." She then resumed her searching.

* * * * *

A few minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

* * * * *

About a half hour later, they were de-knoming the garden while Harry was having an inner struggle.

_This is ridiculous, I should just tell he_

No…she might hate me!

_She might not!_

What if she does…I'll be heart broken

_That's a chance I am willing to take. I can't stand not knowing how she feels_

I'm better off not knowing…or I could wait until she tells me first.

_She might never tell me._

Fine then…be ready for heart break

_I am!_

"Listen, Ginny-" Harry started to say until he was interrupted by an owl swooping by, carrying a letter. Harry took the letter from the brown barn owl and read it to himself.

_Harry and Ginny, _

_You are wanted at the meeting. It is being held at Number Twelve Grimuald Place. Please floo here as soon as possible. _

_Love, Mum_

Harry then gave the letter to Ginny and went inside the burrow to wash up. She soon followed his lead. They went into the sitting room so they could floo to this mysterious meeting.

Right before Ginny left, Harry, again, started to say, "Listen Ginny…about-" before he was cut off.

"It's okay, harry. I don't love you anymore, either." (A/N: I was going to end it here, but it was really short)

Harry stood dumbfounded. Ginny did not love him anymore. The same Ginny who has been occupying his thoughts all day and night for the past two years. With her gorgeous flaming red hair. Her soft blue eyes that are capable of making anyone trust her. Her musical laughter that can make anyone smile. Her vibrant personality, able o make the best out of any situation. Her ability to see the best in everyone. The love she can show for her family….the same love she once showed him. The same Ginny who waited for him for six years until he returned the feeling.

And then, he gave her up. He lost his chance with her. A chance any guy would kill for. A chance only given once. He wasted it.

She's going to end up marring some lucky man, one smart enough to keep her forever and never let go of her. They will have beautiful children together. Children with her red hair, beautiful blue eyes, adorable freckles, and brilliantly personality. She is going to live happily ever after…..just not with him. _ He _ missed his chance. That's going to be one lucky family.

Realizing he was going to be late, Harry quickly flooed to Number Twelve Grimuald Place. It did not bring back good memories for him.

Harry remembered Sirius. He was trapped here for a year, being framed for the murder of two of his friends….Harry's parents. When he escaped, it was to help Harry….he ended up dying in the process. Harry felt incredibly sad about this for the longest time. He remembered everything about Sirius. His caring and protective behavior towards Harry. His bark-like laughter and his shabby, black, shoulder length hair.

Harry remembered when he first met Sirius. Then, he though Sirius really was responsible for his parent's deaths and that he escaped just to kill him, Harry. Them he met Sirius' and his parents' best friend, Remus Lupin—who told harry the true story of Sirius' innocence.

Remus was also a sad though to Harry. Harry met Lupin in his third year when Remus was his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry also learned that Remus was a werewolf. Many people; such as Harry, his parents, and Sirius, realized that he was not truly a monster. Only for one night a month. Lupin ended up marrying Tonks and had a son named after Tonks' father, Teddy.

Harry met Nymphadora Tonks the summer before his fifth year. She, Remus, and others came to rescue Harry from the Dursleys. Very shortly after hat, Harry realized how big of a klutz Tonks was. She was also a metamorphagus- meaning that she can change her appearance when she wishes, as she wishes. She usually wore spiky purple hair, but in Harry's sixth year, it became a mousy brown and her personality was dimmed.

At first, Harry though that was because she loved Sirius and he died a few months prior (A/N - ewwww…..they're second cousins.), but he later found that she was in love with Remus. He claimed that he was "too old, too poor, and too dangerous" for her. Once he got over that, they married and had their son.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?

I'm afraid that I am rushing into things too much...

Please review, I know that I can't make you- no matter how much I beg you will do what you will do, but I love reviews

LittleMissGinnyPotter: Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I didn't even notice that it was bold. I think I am going to fix that now...Yeah, my posts are not too long. I am trying to fix that!, if I can't, I will put chapters together unless it is important that I end it where it is.

Yeah there was dialogue. That was basically something like "this is what happened that you need to know to understand what will be happening"


	3. Chapter 2

Harry saw that many people were attending the meeting. Most of them were either surviving members of the Order of the Pheonix or teachers from Hogwarts. There were also some students and a few other people Harry did not recognize. Harry saw the Weasleys among the crowd and sat near them. Once he sat down. McGonogall stood up and began to speak. "Everyone is here then? Good."

"Great, everyone was waiting for me." Harry thought to himself

"As all of you know, Hogwarts was severly damaged durnig the battle." Most people nodded or mumbled a "yes" or "yeah"

"If we plan to open it in the fall, then we will need a lot of help with construction. There are not enough people currently working on repairs to get them all finished on time."

"I'll help!" Harry found himself saying, "I've always looked at Hogwarts as my my first real home. I want it to be repaired as ssoon as possible." Many people nodded in agreemener.

"Well, excellent! With so many volunteers we should be able to get the school up and running before the term starts. For anyone wishing to volunteer, ythe reconstructioun will be from 8AM-&PM. Anyone who works consistantly will be offered access to any avaliable undamaged dormitoriesd. Also, once the kitched are fullt repaired, the house elves will be happy to provide youall with meals. Until then, Rosmerta has kindly offered to serve everyone helping at the Three Broomsticks, free of charge.

If we are able to re-open, we will need a few more teachers. One for Defencsse Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Muggle Studies post. Let me know if you have any suggestions for-"

"Minerva... I would be more than willing to take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position" said a woman Harry did not Recognize. SHe had long brown hair and hazel eyess. The woman was an average height with a medium buiild. She was very...average, yet... she seemes very familiar to Harry. Sort of like a childhood friend or a grade school teacher. Maybe she was friends with Harry's parents before they died and he knew them then.

"Are you sre? What about your...family?" McGonogall asked the woman.

"I ensure you Minerva, this would be all for my family." The woman continued, " I know for a fact that Jim would be thrilled if I fill this position.

"Very well then. If anyone else knows appropriate people to fill the other positions, please let me know." She continues unconvinced. "Does anyone have suggestions as to what to do about that fact that last year many students were unable to attend school and that those who did come recieverd and highly inadiquate educations?"

"Just... go over the informations as a increaced pace." A member of the Order suggested.

"Many classes already go so fast, it will be impossible to keep up if they go any faster." Minerva objected.

"You could simply only go over less information" Another suggestyed.

"The students already only go over as much information as possible."

"Just make classes longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of a period being 90 minutes, make it two hours and such."

"That might actually work..."

"But what about the 7th years?" A parent/ order member reasoned, "How will they gain all of the knowledge they missed?"

"How about they all just repeat a year?" The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher suggested.

"But what avout the incoming first years?"

"Just make the group twice as large as usual."

"That could work nicely, does anyone have any real objections?" Nothing was said. "Okay then! I will make all necessary arrangements. That's all I needed to discuss. Thank you for coming and I hope to see you all soon. Goodbye." McGonogall finished.

Most people stood and left, some people stayed. Amonf them were Harry, the Weasleys, McGonogall, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 


	4. Chapter 3

McGonogall walked toward Harry and the Weasleys. Of the Weasleys, Charlie, Ron, Bill and fleur and Fred were not there. Charlie went back to Romania to work. Ron was still in S. Mungos. And at that time, nobody know where Bill and Fleur were.

Once McGonogall reached then she began speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in hushed tones. Harry wondered what they could possible be talkinga bout that he did not deserve to know. "There are always keeping information from me" he thought to himself bitterly "I deserve to know what they could possibly be talking about."

There was an awkward silence amongst the Weasley children and Harry at this time.

They all knew something was not right between Harry and Ginny. Though they did not know exactly why, ther were probably going to find out soon.

Once McGonogall stopped talking to the Weasley parents, she waved the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher over. She quietly walked over to McGonogall as being introduced.

"This is Violet Panele. As you heard, she will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." McGonogall said, "She has been a member of the order since the first war. She has, however, been away completing a rather... large task for us."

Violet gave a warm smile, "It's nice to meet you guys. I've heard so much about all of

"It's nice to meet you too, Violet." Mrs. Weasley was thr first to say.

An awkward silence once again fell among them. The entire time Harry was wondering avout Violet. She looked so familiar, and she gave off such a strong feeling of trust.

He was still thinking about this when he blurted out, "Have I met you before?"

Violet smiled kindly and shook her head. "I cannot say we have."

He slowly nodded his head in response. A few more silent moments passed. Violet just looked... so familiar to Harry.

Harry noticed when Ginny starred at Violet, then him, then Violet. Ginnt was always a very curios person, which is one of the many reasons he loved her so much. He really did love her with all of his heart and he always would.

Harry knew he would always love Ginny and only Ginny. Nobody else could even be anything like her. There would only ever be one Ginerva Molly Weasley.

After she was done starring, Ginny gasped which caused many eyes to wuickly land on her.

"Ginny! Mrs. Weasly exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

It took a few seconds before GGinny dismisivly shook her head and said "Nothing... nothing to worry about."

Everyone was quiet for a few more moments, then they all left. What the Weasleys saw when they entered St. Mungos was ont what the expected. 


End file.
